First Kiss By the River
by mieru skylight
Summary: #Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri /"Kalau begitu, terima saja dia jadi pacarmu! Begitu saja susah!"/"Aku tidak keberatan"/"Kenapa? Memangnya perlu alasan?" /"Gomennasai"/"Tidak perlu minta maaf, itu bukan salah kebodohanmu."


**FIRST KISS BY THE RIVER**

NARUTO is only belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

But, this story is mine. :P

Pairing SasuSaku

Rate T

Genre Romance/Drama

Otanoshimini

(_ _)

Gadis merambut merah muda itu mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat. Seragam sekolahnya bergerak mengikuti arah angin yang tak beraturan di sekitarnya. Rambut panjang yang ia ikat ekor kuda menjuntai bagaikan benang sutra dalam aliran air sungai. Helai demi helai kelopak sakura beterbangan mengiringi laju sepedanya. "Chotto...!" seru gadis itu, entah pada apa. Tapi, dari kejauhan terdengar suara bel sekolahnya yang mulai berdentang menandakan jam pelajaran pertam sudah akan dimulai. Hari masih pagi. Matahari baru saja menampakkan sinarnya yang berkilauan di ufuk timur, memberi kehangatan bagi tumbuhan dengan embun dingin menempel pada daun-daunnya. '_Hei embun, cepat menyingkir dari tubuhku!_' teriak seluruh tumbuhan. Matahari pun menjawab teriakan itu, '_makasete kudasai!_'. Dengan penuh semangat, matahari membantu para tumbuhan memperoleh kehangatan dan menguapkan embun dari tubuh mereka. Tenang, ini bukan cerita mengenai tumbuhan, embun dan matahari. Ini adalah cerita mengenai cinta anak manusia.

Gadis berambut merah muda dengan rambut sedikit berantakan mendongak ke dalam sebuah sekolah. Pada dinding pagar sekolah itu tertulis Konoha Boys High School dengan warna emas. Gadis itu menelan ludah ketika dilihatnya beberapa siswa sekolah tersebut keluar dari gedung sekolah dan berjalan menuju ke arah gerbang dimana ia berada sekarang. Ia menyembunyikan diri di balik dinding pagar sambil dengan secepat kilat mengenakan sebuah kacamata.

Gadis itu merapikan rambutnya lalu mengecek kerapian seragamnya. "Osu, ike!" ujarnya berapi-api. Ia pun mendongak lagi dan secara mengejutkan seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan bola mata hitam mendongakkan kepalanya dari balik dinding yang sama dengannya. "Huuuaaaaa..."gadis itu berteriak kaget.

Pemuda-pemuda yang sepertinya sudah mengetahui kedatangan gadis itu menertawainya. Sementara pemuda raven yang tadi mengagetkannya hanya diam tanpa ekspresi. "Kau lagi." ujarnya datar.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menelan ludah, "Aku bilang, aku tidak akan menyerah sampai si jabrik itu minta maaf pada temanku!"teriaknya sekuat tenaga.

Pemuda pirang jabrik yang dimaksud menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa aku harus minta maaf?"tanyanya dengan rasa tak bersalah.

"Heeehhh? Bukankah itu sudah seharusnya?" gadis itu ngotot.

"Haaa? Apa ma..."

"Kali ini,..." potong gadis itu. "...kau harus melakukannya! Hinata... Sejak ditolak olehmu, dia tidak sekalipun ke sekolah. Ia mengurung diri di kamar dan tidak mau bertemu dengan siapapun. Sebagai temannya aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terus terjadi. Jadi kumohon... Kali ini, bantulah aku..." gadis itu memperlihatkan raut wajah penuh kekhawatiran.

Siswa-siswa lain mulai ramai meninggalkan gedung sekolah sementara mereka masih bergelut dalam ketegangan dan keterdiaman. Kini, yang masih setia menemani gadis itu beradu tatapan hanya si pemuda jabrik dan si pemuda raven meski ia tampak sudah tidak tahan. Si pemuda jabrik tampak berpikir keras, ia bingung antara harus mengabaikan gadis lancang di depannya itu atau mempedulikan gadis lavender yang beberapa hari lalu ia tolak.

"Gadis itu..." pemuda jabrik angkat bicara. Gadis merah muda menatapnya sumringah. "...dia itu tipe gadis yang jika diberi perhatian akan menyalahartikannya. Kalau aku menemuinya dan meminta maaf, mungkin dia akan menganggapku membatalkan penolakan dan menerimanya menjadi pacarku. Memangnya aku semudah itu?" nada suara pemuda jabrik itu meninggi diakhir kalimatnya.

Raut wajah gadis merah muda yang tadi berbinar-binar kini tersembunyi di balik poninya, tampak suram. "_So desu ka na.." _bisiknya. Kacamatanya berkilau, "Kalau begitu, terima saja dia jadi pacarmu! Begitu saja susah!" teriak gadis itu penuh amarah.

"Heeh?_ Fuzake nda! _Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya!" pemuda jabrik itu menatap gadis merah muda dengan tatapan sengit.

Gadis merah muda membalas tatapan itu tidak kalah sengit."Kalian kan bisa saling mengenal kalau sudah pacaran!"teriaknya.

Mereka terdiam.

"Jaa... Kalau memang begitu, kenapa kau tidak pacaran saja dengannya!" pemuda jabrik itu menunjuk pemuda raven yang sejak tadi berdiri dengan damai di sebelah kirinya.

Gadis merah muda menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar kalimat si jabrik. "Heh?" ia melirik kearah pemuda raven sejenak. Lirikan mata mereka bertemu. Ia segera memalingkan pandangannya pada pemuda jabrik yang kini menyeringai dengan penuh kemenangan.

"_Brengsek, senjata makan tuan_" ujar gadis merah muda itu dalam hati. Ia berpikir keras, menerima tantangan itu atau tidak. Kalau diterima itu artinya dia akan berpacaran dengan laki-laki yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal, tapi kalau ditolak itu sama artinya dia menjilat ludahnya sendiri. "Ka-kalau dia mau, aku.." gadis itu menelan ludah.

"Aku tidak keberatan" sanggah si pemuda raven dengan sukses membuat gadis merah muda membelalakan kedua matanya.

"Eh?" gadis itu menoleh tak percaya pada pendengarannya. "_Maji?_"

"Ha?!"Si pemuda jabrik tak kalah syok. "_Majisu ka_, Sasuke?" ia menarik kerah kemeja pemuda raven itu dengan penuh amarah. Pemuda raven itu tidak melawan, ia masih bertahan dengan sorot mata tanpa ekspresi dan justru itu yang akhirnya menyadarkan si pemuda jabrik untuk menyerah. Ia melepaskan kerah baju sahabat baiknya itu. "Heaahhh..._wakatta_..." seketika ia menoleh ke arah gadis merah muda yang sedang berdiri kaku, lalu berkata, "Baiklah. Sudah kuputuskan. Aku akan pacaran dengan gadis itu. Dan kalian juga harus pacaran." ia menyeringai lemah dan sedikit terpaksa.

S&S

Jeruji sepeda terus berputar mengiringi langkah kaki-kaki jenjang itu melewati jalanan yang dipenuhi cahaya kemerahan. Sebentar-sebentar, cahaya kemerahan itu menyelinap di antara jeruji roda dan membuatnya tampak berkilauan. Tapi secara tiba-tiba, sepasang kaki menghentikan langkahnya, menghentikan pula guliran jeruji roda sepeda itu diikuti sepasang kaki lainnya.

"_Doushita?_" si pemuda raven menatap gadis merah muda yang saat itu sedang menatap ke arahnya.

"_A-ano_..." Gadis itu memalingkan pandangannya sambil memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakan karena secara tiba-tiba semua yang hendak ia katakan hilang seketika dari kepalanya. "Kenapa, kau tidak keberatan berpacaran denganku? Kenapa kau tidak menolak?"

Si pemuda raven tampak heran. "Kenapa? Memangnya perlu alasan?" jawabnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Heh? _Sore te... _Te-tentu saja. Kita sama sekali tidak saling mengenal, jadi aneh kan kalau tiba-tiba kita pacaran?"

"Mereka juga sama."

"Beda."

Pemuda raven menoleh ke arah gadis merah mudah itu penuh tanya.

"Beda." ujar gadis itu. "Karena Hinata tahu banyak hal mengenai teman jabrikmu itu. Dia tahu kalau temanmu itu suka ramen, dia juga tahu kalau temanmu itu mempunyai dompet berbentuk katak, dia tahu kalau temanmu itu tidak memiliki orang tua dan hanya tinggal dengan kakeknya..."

"...Tapi, dia tidak tahu kalau nama temanku adalah Uzumaki Naruto bukan Inuzuka Kiba"

"Heeeeeeeeeh?! Nama si jabrik itu Uzumaki Naruto?! _Usooooo_!" Gadis itu terkejut setengah mati dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi -saking syoknya.

"Karena itulah Naruto menolaknya."

"Gomennasai" Gadis merah muda menunduk lesu mengetahui kenyataan mengejutkan itu. Gadis yang sedang ia bela, Hinata, ternyata salah nama. Ia menangis dalam hati.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, itu bukan salah kebodohanmu."

"Hah?"

"Mungkin temanmu mengetahui nama Inuzuka Kiba dari seragam olah raga yang dikenakan Naruto. Dia itu sering lupa membawa seragam untuk pelajaran olah raga dan meminjamnya di kelas sebelah. Secara kebetulan saat temanmu nekat menyatakan perasaan pada Naruto, dia melihat nama di seragam itu lalu berpikir kalau itu nama Naruto."

"Jadi, sejak awal Hinata tidak tahu nama Naruto?"

"Hm...temanmu seperti seorang penguntit, dia berusaha keras untuk mendekati Naruto. Dia mengabaikan sifat pemalunya. Aku tidak mengerti perasaan seperti itu."

Gadis itu menatap si pemuda raven. "Aku juga" ia pun menunduk sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

Lama mereka terdiam.

"Aku..." gadis itu mulai berbicara. "...hanya berpikir betapa indahnya memiliki perasaan seperti Hinata. Dia selalu bercerita padaku mengenai laki-laki yang disukainya. Aku senang kalau dia senang, meskipun aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia rasakan."

"Hm.." pemuda raven itu tersenyum. Ia meraih sepeda yang sedang dipegang gadis merah muda lalu memarkirnya di pinggir jalan. Ia pun meraih tangan gadis merah muda itu, menggenggamnya lalu mengajaknya turun ke pinggir sungai. Mereka berdua duduk di atas rerumputan menghadap sungai yang airnya mengalir dengan lembut.

"Haruno Sakura." gadis itu berkata sambil tersenyum menatap pada beberapa kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan di sungai.

Si pemuda ramen menatap gadis itu dalam diam.

"Itu namaku" lanjut gadis itu sambil menoleh pada pemuda raven. Pandangan mereka bertemu tapi segera mereka alihkan. Wajah keduanya memerah.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn. Sakura."

Angin berhembus lembut menebarkan kelopak-kelopak sakura ke udara. Rumput-rumput bergoyang di sekitar mereka. Sakura menatap ke langit. Sasuke pun menatap ke langit yang sama.

"_Megane_" ujar Sasuke. "Sampai kapan kau akan memakainya?"

"Eh" Sakura baru ingat ia masih memakai kacamata.

"Memakainya tidak akan membuatmu terlihat pintar. Lagipula, kau tidak terbiasa mengenakannya 'kan?"

"Oh.." Sakura melepaskan kacamatanya. "Aku hanya memakainya di depan komputer. Bagaimana kau tahu aku tidak biasa memakainya?"

"Secara kebetulan, aku sering melihatmu berdiri di depan toko roti di perempatan dekat stasiun. Tempat itu dekat dengan gedung _cram school _yang aku datangi."

"Benarkah?" Sakura terperanjat, tak bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya, senang, terkejut, heran, tersanjung, atau malah Ge-eR? "Aku kerja paruh waktu di toko itu setiap hari kamis, jumat, sabtu dan minggu selama empat jam mulai dari jam 5. Aku sudah bekerja disana selama dua bulan tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu"

"Itu karena aku melihatmu dari dalam gedung. Lalu, tiba-tiba sejak beberapa hari yang lalu kau selalu datang ke sekolahku, kupikir kau mencariku." Sasuke menyeringai.

"Hehe...kadang-kadang, aku sulit mengendalikan perasaan sakit ketika temanku disakiti, tanpa berpikir panjang, aku datang ke sekolah kalian."

"Sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih pada Naruto."

"Eh?" Sakura menatap Sasuke. Kembali tatapan mereka beradu. Tapi kali ini, baik Sasuke maupun Sakura tidak mampu mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Ada sesuatu disana yang sedang mereka cari.

"Aku tidak tahu perasaan ini disebut apa, tapi bolehkah aku menciummu?" Sasuke menatap Sakura lembut.

"Eh?" Sebelum Sakura sempat menjawab, wajah Sasuke perlahan mendekati wajah Sakura.

Tanpa sanggup menolak, sebuah kecupan meraih bibir Sakura, menyentuhnya dengan lembut. Jantungnya berpacu kencang seperti akan meledak.

"Apakah setelah aku menciummu, kau akan bertanya apakah aku mencintaimu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan tanpa basa-basi.

Sakura menatap Sasuke, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Ia hanya menggeleng. "Aku merasa tidak punya hak bertanya seperti itu. Aku tidak tahu apa itu cinta, aku tidak mengerti. Tapi, saat kau meminta untuk menciumku, aku tidak ingin menolak. Sejujurnya aku ingin mengatakan 'iya', apakah perasaan seperti itu bisa disebut cinta? Kalau iya, mungkin justru aku yang sudah jatuh cinta padamu."

"Hn. Apa ini ciuman pertamamu?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Apa kau akan menolak jika aku menciummu lagi?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Kita kan pacaran." ia berdiri dari duduknya sambil mengulurkan tangan kepada Sasuke. "Bergandengan tangan juga bagian dari pacaran."

Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura, mereka pun bergandengan tangan meninggalkan sungai itu.

S&S ===the end=== S&S

Eeto... Chotto gomen..

Sejujurnya, aku tidak berbakat membuat oneshoot. Tapi karena aku ingin berpartisipasi dalam ajang TOMATCERI, secara khusus aku memikirkan cerita yang pas untuk dibuat oneshoot, dan, you see, aku bahkan tidak bisa membuat arc yang bagus dalam cerita. Gomen-gomen. Sejujurnya aku kurang puas dengan oneshoot ini, tapi memikirkannya saja membuatku tertekan. Jadi kubuat saja seperti ini. Oneshoot itu sungguh merepotkan...

Tapi, mohon di review... (^_^)a


End file.
